Zagreus (Eternity)
}} Hades Gaea Persephone Ouranos, Pontus, Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares, Perseus, Heracles, Titans and Gigantes Athena, Artemis and Titanesses Lynkos, Grigori Rasputin, Adolf Hitler and Nico di Angelo Macaria, Melinoe, Hazel Levesque and Bianca di Angelo |status = Immortal |eye = Very Dark Blue, bordering on Purple Any color |hair = Black as a Raven's Wing, black tinted with blue Any color |height = 6'5" Any height |affiliation = Aionios |weapons = Aionia Kanonas |species = God Protogenos |home = Olympus Aionia Akropoli |Greek/Roman form = Aion |appearances = Percy Jackson and the Olympians series Eternity series |actor = N/A |quests = None |image = File:Young_Griff1.jpg |caption = Ruler of Time and Space}} Zagreus is the Olympian God of Rebirth and the Successor of Zeus as Ruler of all the Gods, he is the son of Zeus and Gaia but was slain by the Titans due to the machinations of a jealous Hera, due to the machinations of Gaia he was reborn via surrogate parents Hades and Persephone. His original Death caused his Roman aspect, born from the spot of his death, to be utterly independent of Zagreus but inevitably would seek to reunify back into the greater whole. Zagreus is foretold to be the Aionian God of Honor, Justice and the Grand Lord of Eternity, he would rule as the Imperator (Emperor) of all Immortals and his reign was foretold to be the final chain in the story of Greek/Roman mythology. Zagreus is stated to be an homosexual God, having no interest or intent in either taking a Wife nor having legitimate children, hence unlike his predecessors he will never have a child that will inevitably overthrow him. History Brief First Life Zagreus was originally born as the son of Zeus and Gaea before the last of the Titans were finally cast into Tartarus following the First Olympian War, both loved him and Zeus proclaimed Zagreus would be the Prince of the Heavens and Zeus's successor should Zeus ever be overthrown as Kronos had been, Hera was the least upset at this and instead was fueled with a jealous fury sought to remove the glitch that was Zagreus from her "perfect family". Hera convinced the remaining Titans that killing Zagreus would be the perfect way in which to get back at Zeus for overthrowing their domains, Hera left the young baby Zagreus where the Titans could harm him and watched with glee as the Titans distracted him with toys, as they attempted to kill him Zagreus surprised them all by fleeing and fluidly shape-shifting into countless animals. Finally, he took the form of a bull, and in that form they caught him, tore him to pieces, and devoured him. Horrified by the death and cannibalism of her favorite child by her own previously favored children, Gaea held the Titans fast as an enraged Zeus hurled a thunderbolt from his Master bolt at the Titans, turning them to ashes. From the bloody remains of the child, Gaea was able to retrieve his heart, the last of his divine essence. A majority of Zagreus's Divine power survived however, and became Aion, his separate and flawed Roman aspect. Personality and traits Zagreus is noted as being an incarnation of contradictions. Zagreus is dangerously unpredictable and also manipulative like his paternal grandfather (Kronos), he is ironically also fair and charismatic, his personality in either case being described as a Physical force in and of itself. He is hungry for the power that was promised him and vengeance against the stepmother that wronged him, he is ruthless in the pursuit of his goals yet at the same time he is less monstrous than the Gigantes and a majority of the Titans, Zagreus is a believer in free will thus he dislikes powers that dominate the minds or actions of others and he respects those of great strength and power. Zagreus gradually becomes mentored by Prometheus and learns something that his father and paternal grandfather never learned, to Kronos and Zeus ruling is their right but Zagreus comes to understand that to rule is his duty, his decisions ultimately must benefit those he rules over. After unifying with Aion, Zagreus has also shown an increase in negative traits and has inherited his father's anger: e.g. when Prometheus once tricked him causing him to lose at a game of Chess, he threw the Chessboard and its pieces to the floor and commanded Prometheus to pick them up. Prometheus commented that "you may be a son of Zeus after all", but then complemented the younger deity's new "backbone", saying such anger-born resolve and audacity would be needed to win the war. Zagreus apparently also gains a drunken blood-lust in battle, Jason Grace once saying that he practically "drunkenly danced around a Campfire as though performing some pagan dance" during a celebration following a battle, Rhea says that Zagreus has inherited a trait from Kronos making him a Berserker - a rare breed of warrior that once on the front-line lives off battle and bloodletting only becoming more powerful as the battle continues and more blood is shed. An advantage that Kronos used in the Battle of Manhattan, to press his advantage. He is more lenient to those that stand up to him and admit to their wrongdoings, rather than those that cower and insist that they did nothing wrong, those that admit to the act of their wrongness if not agreeing the act was wrong in itself earn Zagreus's respect and empathy. Zagreus prefers that people are made aware of their lessons, punishing to teach them, than to deny it and learn nothing from it. Percy and Nico somewhat see Zagreus as a sexual predator, and a threat to Olympus and their reign, however their attitude towards him changed in the end. Physical Appearance Zagreus once fully grown is considered one of the most handsome and godly beautiful creatures in the world - more so than even Aphrodite herself. In his default human form, he has become taller than Jason too and more physically broader. Percy noted that his eyes seem to be dark blue, but look black by lamplight, and purple in the light of dusk thus changing similar to different light intensity but when angered or being mysterious his eyes remind Percy of the Sky at night: dark and vast as the yawning void of space. Percy also noticed that after fusing with Aion, his eyes get a slightly noticeable golden ring around the edge of his iris, often causing Percy some discontent as it reminds him of the shade of color belonging to Kronos's eyes. His eyelashes are long, seemingly feminine. Zagreus's hair is described as being like a Raven's wing, a black so deep that it also seems to be coated with dark blue as well, as though a painter had mixed black and dark blue together giving his hair an almost blue-metallic sheen. Once fully grown his hair is different from his younger forms, but is thicker, messier and wild. Only going to the nape of his neck, and curling around his ears, and a few bangs of hair occasionally falling from his messy locks to rest upon his forehead. Jason claims that Zagreus's hair reminds him of someone who just got out of bed, or had participated in a good and long shag. Zagreus has a Dark Bronze tan tinted in a way that seems as though his skin pigment was woven with gold, his body is also rather toned and muscular, making him comparable to a fit young man that had been training his entire life for participating in the Olympics. He has a runner's legs, a swimmer's body, and weight lifer's arms. Equipment and Symbolic Attributes Aionia Kanonas Aionia Kanonas (Greek meaning "Eternal Rule") was a terrifying weapon created by Zeus to be gifted to his beloved child, forged from many metal ores (Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron and Silver) and cooled in liquid concoction made up of Water from each of the Underworld Rivers and the Ichor of both a willing God (Zeus) and Titan (Rhea), its forging process had to happen at Dawn on the Summer Solstice where it would cool in the concoction up until the Twilight of the Winter Solstice. The Sword was strong enough to contain the Essence and Power of a powerful bodiless Roman God, Aion, however Gaia claimed that the Sword's true power was diminished in that sense. Like Kronos's Scythe, Aionia Kanonas has the power to maim and incapacitate even Protogenoi. Aionia Kanonas was actually revealed to be the "First Blade" and the "First Weapon", the very first Symbol of Power wielded by Chronos when he gave form to the Universe and passed down to its first ruler: Ouranos, it was said to have shattered into a million pieces when Kronos attempted to take it and fell to Earth from the Heavens as meteors. Dragons and Megaleio Dragons are said to be Zagreus's Sacred animals, he once found a brood of unwell young Dragons that had lost their parents, he blessed them with divine protection and their health increased to the point they transformed to become the first Pyrakto. The last to be born from its egg, the runt of the litter that also absorbed the divine energy was nursed by Zagreus himself and became his pet, representing the divine aspect of his bond to Dragons it became named Megaleio. It is stated that Zagreus has a respect for the noble strength, pride and elegant Dragons that allowed himself to affiliate with them easily. Pyrakto The Pyrakto were unique monster created by Zagreus, Dragons mutated by Divine power, they are angelic-like Dragons that are major parts of his army with the ability to "cleanse the world of impure life". Powers and Abilities Zagreus was described as one of the most powerful Gods, foretold to have power beyond any God and one day to surpass Zeus in strength before overthrowing him, Zagreus's true power is alike the void: cold and empty yet so powerful it hurts. Baseline Abilities Zagreus had a number of baseline abilities, before unifying with his Roman half and transcending into a Protogenos, these abilities include: *'Divine Abilities' - As a God, Zagreus has all the powers and abilities of regular Gods, powerful enough to match any on the Olympian Council except the Big Three. After unifying with Aion and evolves into the Protogenos of Eternity, Zagreus's power greatly increases to the point he can match any of the Big Three, and Prometheus claims that given time he would surpass even that. **'Teleportation & Shadow travel' - Zagreus can use Divine Teleportation and the Shadow travel of the Underworld. *'Massive Strength' - Like his father and Uncle, Zagreus is said to have immense strength that in his enlarged form he would be able to hurl mountains at his enemies, even in a mortal size his physical strength was such that Percy realized if Zagreus had been wielding a blunt weapon his attacks would have shattered anyone that faced him into a smear on the floor. His physical strength became more prominent and evident however, after he fused with Aion. *'Immortality Piercing' - Due to being the most favored and powerful of Gaia's children, Zagreus was born with the gift to be able to pierce through the Immortality surrounding Gigantes and wound them, after fusing with Aion his powers grew so powerful that he had the power to kill a Gigantes without the aid of a Demigod. *'Manipulation Immunity & Negation' - Zagreus was born with the power to be immune to all types of supernatural manipulative influences, he could not be controlled emotionally or mentally and his mind is too strong in that regards for him to lose control of his body to others, Zagreus's very presence distorted the reality made of these bonds thus negating their effects on those he is physically close to and makes it difficult for the manipulations to be reinstated again. He is one of the people that Aphrodite truly fears, knowing that her powers are totally and utterly useless against him. *'King's Decree' - Zagreus has a rare ability granted to him as the fated wielder of Aionia Kanonas and ruler of the Universe, Zagreus can impose his personality and will upon anyone causing them to be compelled to complete his wished, it is a skill that requires little effort except in regards to those stubborn and with an iron will. *'Mystiokinesis & Mist control' - Like most of the Gods, Zagreus is advanced in manipulating the Mist and its abilities, allowing him to warp reality and cast divine spells. *'Shapeshifting' - Even as a young boy during his first life, Zagreus was easily capable of shapeshifting into multiple forms, his divine form is very fluid as a result. *'Titanic Energy' - Like the Titans, Zagreus can release a blast of energy from his body. It was revealed that unlike with the Titans, the energy doesn't have to expand outwards from his body, he can cause the energy he produces to explode from a location he directs it at. After unifying with Aion his powers increased, he can now summon pure energy into his hand, that is so white it reminds people of a star in the night sky. Additional Abilities After unifying with Aion, Zagreus gains a number of other exclusive abilities that grow stronger over time as he grows into a Protogenos, these abilities include: *'Chronokinesis' - As Aion was a God of Time and Zagreus himself became the Protogenos of Eternity, Zagreus has the power to expertly manipulate all time-space, he can slow down time to a crawl with ease. **'Chrono Destruction' - Zagreus gathers up divine energy into his free hand and unleashed a spherical burst of crimson energy at a target, the act can also be used if Zagreus is holding someone up to send them flying back into a solid object, the energy acts similar to the gaze of Medusa - it steals the targets time which destroys their ability to interact with the chronologically mobile and thus turns them to indestructible stone. If used to send them flying back into a solid object, it causes the stone figure to become frozen and bound to it. **'Chrono Delayed' - Like Kronos, Zagreus has the power to slow down time to a crawl and can use it on a single target, making them move sluggishly and expend further energy in attempting to increase their speed while Zagreus himself remains fully charged and ready. **'Chrono Immortal' - Zagreus can layer himself with Divine energy and use it to warp time-space thus making an invisible armor in eternity, he becomes utterly invulnerable during this time however he is limited to only the simplest of attacks and movements, Zagreus can also use it during a moment in which he is wounded by a divine weapon designed for the purpose of wounding a God in which the divine energy risen to sustain him would destroy the object used to wound him and reverse all damage as though it never occurred in the first place. **'Chrono Rewind' - Zagreus has the power to rapidly reverse the individual biological time of his target causing them to regress to before a prenatal state, therefore before they became a fetus and before they were born, hence causing them to cease to exist. **'Chrono End' - Like Kronos, Zagreus gains the power to rapidly accelerate the individual time of his target, causing a mortal, plant or animal to accelerate to the end of their lifespan and thus die. *'Power Granting/Depriving' - As the future King of the Gods, Zagreus seems to have the power to grant or deprive a loyal God of their divine power, as a punishment. He can therefore, also make a mortal into a God. Other Abilities Zagreus has a number of other abilities that seem to be hereditary among his bloodline, those are: *'Prowess in Battle' - Zagreus is an incredibly powerful warrior and was able to defeat a powerful Demigod belonging to the Big Three that survived both the Second Titanomachy and Gigantomachy with an army at his back, without unifying with Aion Zagreus is said to be able to defeat Athena in battle while she protects herself with the Aegis Shield and Zagreus has had little training compared to Athena's experience, the only training he has had is with Prometheus overseeing and the Titan's field of expertise is Forethought not combat. Prometheus states that like Demigods (which manifests via their ADHD), Zagreus has inherited his combat skills from his parents, more so paternally from Kronos due to their likeness regarding controlling Time. *'Strategist' - Despite only briefly being mentored by Prometheus, Zagreus was stated to be an incredible intellectual and great tactician that could intellectually challenge Athena, Prometheus once mused that Zagreus was more learned than almost three-fourths of the Olympian Council. Despite this, his inexperience with reality has made it so that he sometimes relies on the opinions of his advisers, something Prometheus finds beneficial and allows Zagreus room to learn and grow as a person. Trivia *In actual Greek Myth, Zagreus's identity and fate is far more complicated. Commonly he is the son of Zeus and Persephone, or Hades and Persephone, in the former he was later reborn as Dionysus or Demeter resurrected him but was never mentioned again in the mythos. *The earliest records of Zagreus describe him in Quota: "Mistress Earth and Zagreus who art above all other gods". But a invocation linking him with the earth goddess Gaia and placing him above all other gods, could not fit easily into the Olympian religion of Zeus. Hence there was much confusion as to the myth behind Zagreus, and the true sources. *In Greek a hunter who catches living animals is called zagreus, Karl Kerenyi notes, and the Ionian word zagre signifies a "pit for the capture of live animals". Category:Greek Deity Category:Roman Deity Category:Males Category:HubrisP Category:Protogenos